


[podfic] holy. pure.

by luftnarp-podfic (secretsofluftnarp), secretsofluftnarp



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sound Effects, canon-typical fire cultist content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/luftnarp-podfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp
Summary: Author Summary:Her name meant holy. Pure. She certainly was. How could she not be, when she was divinity unto itself? She was destruction incarnate and they all felt it. Her most of all. She was white-hot to the touch, brilliant to the sight, often too celestial to even hold in the mind.—Alternate title: Local Arsonist Goes On A (Spiritual) Backpacking Trip And Finds Herself.Podfic of "holy. pure." by ElinOlivia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[podfic] holy. pure.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [holy. pure.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019478) by [ElinOlivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElinOlivia/pseuds/ElinOlivia). 



Recorded for the 'jinx' challenge (use the same sound effect as appears in someone else's audio work), for VoiceTeam MysteryBox 2020.

**length:** 11:03  


**[stream or download mp3 here](https://luftnarp.kalindalittle.com/AgnesMontague.mp3)**  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening (and to the author for letting me record this). Recording for TMA is _fun_.


End file.
